The Upstate Carolina CCOP has achieved a national reputation for excellence in community cancer care through its 20+ year participation in programs of the National Cancer Institute. In 2003, the UC-CCOP was highlighted by the NCI as one of 27 CCOPs continuously funded since 1983. The UC-CCOP seeks to continue to meet the community's need for innovative and relevant studies of promising therapeutic modalities and cancer control research. The ongoing mission of the Upstate Carolina Community Clinical Oncology Program is to assure that every person in the region served is provided an opportunity for participation in national cancer prevention and treatment clinical trials. Additionally, we strive to provide education about cancer and the NCI clinical trials program. This grant application encompasses and articulates an ever-expanding vision for the UC- CCOP. Goals for this grant cycle include: Increase patient access and accrual to cancer treatment, prevention and control protocols Maintain leadership among national CCOPs in accrual of minorities, women and underserved populations Collaborate with NCI regarding efforts to conduct health disparities research, symptom management, and quality of life studies Update/streamline data management systems that enhance staff efficiency and cost effectiveness Maintain high quality data management Continue as the premier provider of medical and community education for oncology care and clinical trials program Key strategies to achieving the above goals include development of a gastrointestinal center of excellence at Spartanburg Regional Healthcare System with increased emphasis on Gl clinical trials, expanding our nurse navigator program to include lung cancer, partnering with the NCI in the growth of translational research, and utilizing our highly-respected Minority Outreach Coordinator to strengthen and expand partnerships with community organizations. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]